marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Sablon:Number to Name/6
}}} |101001|earth-101001=Marvel Anime |103173|earth-103173=Home to Dogpool |105709|earth-105709=X-Men Died on Their First Mission |107342|earth-107342=Wakanda destroys global economy |111347|earth-111347=Reed Richards became Dr. Doom |112001|earth-112001=War Machine MAX |113500|earth-113500=Lord Mandarin Emperor of Earth |115000|earth-115000=Mutants conquered Earth |120185|earth-120185=UK Transformers |120703|earth-120703=2010s The Amazing Spider-Man film series |121193|earth-121193=Mutations went out of control |121347|earth-121347=Ghost Rider films |121613|earth-121613=Unreleased Fantastic Four film |121698|earth-121698=Fantastic Four films |121893|earth-121893=Bishop and Cable changed their timelines |130000|earth-130000=Stryfe & Mutant Liberation Front killed Cable & Cannonball |135263|earth-135263=Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes |148611|earth-148611=New Universe |187319|earth-187319=Doom brought an end to hunger and disease |194111|earth-194111=Spider-Man: The Animated Series |198234|earth-198234=Daredevil was deaf |199312|earth-199312=Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge |199406|earth-199406=Weapon X recaptured Logan |199606|earth-199606=Scarlet Spider killed Spider-Man |199673|earth-199673=The Invincible Iron Man |199999|earth-199999=Marvel Cinematic Universe |200080|earth-200080=Home to Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) |200111|earth-200111=Punisher & Fury MAX |200500|earth-200500=Avengers all had beards |200501|earth-200501=Ultimate Universe got Ultimatized |200502|earth-200502=Andrew Jackson replaced the Thing |200503|earth-200503=Stan Lee wrote Ultimate Spider-Man |200504|earth-200504=Internet existed in 1975 |200505|earth-200505=Black Panther was white |200506|earth-200506=Identity Crisis happened in the Marvel Universe |200507|earth-200507=Swapped Rivals |200508|earth-200508=Wolverine is in every comic |200509|earth-200509=Galactus got food poisoning |200510|earth-200510=Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch took over Spider-Man |200511|earth-200511=M.O.D.O.K. had an itch |200512|earth-200512=DC agreed to do Batman/Daredevil |200513|earth-200513=Fantastic Four went to the moon |200514|earth-200514=Stan Lee tried to break into comics |200515|earth-200515=Heroes aged in real time |200516|earth-200516=Internet existed in 1965 |200517|earth-200517=Doom and Strange Swap |200518|earth-200518=Reading comics could get you women |200519|earth-200519=Drawing comics could get you women |200520|earth-200520=Werewolf by Day |200521|earth-200521=Eco-friendly Ghost Rider |200522|earth-200522=Internet existed in 1985 |200523|earth-200523=Namor is self-conscious |200524|earth-200524=Cyclops got an eye infection |200525|earth-200525=Emma Frost could read Nick Thompson's mind |200526|earth-200526=Punisher was a bleeding heart |200527|earth-200527=Hulk bitten by a radioactive spider |200528|earth-200528=Mark Millar never became a comic book writer |200529|earth-200529=Someone else killed Ben Parker |200781|earth-200781=Home to Doc Iron |200782|earth-200782=Femmetastic Four |200783|earth-200783=Fantastic Four with Spider-Man |200784|earth-200784=Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom musically competed |201163|earth-201163=The Faces of Justice |205117|earth-205117=X-Men: Mutant Wars |262626|earth-262626=Margaret Mary Neato morphed into a goose |312500|earth-312500=Future Spider-Man |33 1/3|earth-33 1/3=Earth-33⅓ |341983|earth-341983=Black Bolt & the Inhumans rock band |400005|earth-400005=1977 Incredible Hulk television series and films |400083|earth-400083=2003 Hulk movie |523000|earth-523000=General Ross became the Hulk |523001|earth-523001=What If Karen Page Had Lived? |523002|earth-523002=Jessica Jones: Avenger |523003|earth-523003=Doctor Doom was The Thing |523004|earth-523004=Magneto & Professor X Formed the X-Men Together |534834|earth-534834=1990s Marvel Action Hour |555326|earth-555326=Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow |600001|earth-600001=1944 Captain America film serial |600026|earth-600026=1966 Marvel Superheroes cartoons |600043|earth-600043=1979 Captain America television movies |600123|earth-600123=Prodigy was able to retain his memories |602636|earth-602636=Teen-age Mary Jane Watson |604829|earth-604829=1981 Spider-Man cartoon |620021|earth-620021=Megalomaniacal Spider-Man |627282|earth-627282=Interplanetary imperialistic force |634962|earth-634962=1998 Silver Surfer cartoon |630592|earth-630592=Fruit of Rrorgo |635972|earth-635972=Power Pack television movie |652975|earth-652975=Pryde of the X-Men television pilot |669116|earth-669116=Most of the Universe destroyed by Fault |697064|earth-697064=1990 Captain America movie |700029|earth-700029=1996 Generation-X television movie |700089|earth-700089=1967 Fantastic Four cartoon |700459|earth-700459=1979 Spider-Woman cartoon |700974|earth-700974=[[The Thing (animated series) Season 1 1|1979 The Thing cartoon]] |701306|earth-701306=Daredevil and Elektra movie universe |704509|earth-704509=2001 Mutant X television series |709077|earth-709077=Mr. Immortal in 2099 AD |711042|earth-711042=Home to Final Sons of Man |726633|earth-726633=Thor: The Mighty Avenger |730784|earth-730784=Avengers: United They Stand cartoon |730834|earth-730834=Avengers: United They Stand Comic |730911|earth-730911=The Amazing Spider-Man television series |751263|earth-751263=Spider-Man: Unlimited |760207|earth-760207=Spider-Man: The New Animated Series |761243|earth-761243=Final divergence at universe's end |770724|earth-770724=All forced to wear Spider-Man costumes |791014|earth-791014=Amusement World |791021|earth-791021=Duckworld |791218|earth-791218=Dr. Strange: disciple of Dormammu |794282|earth-794282=Final divergence at universe's end |805110|earth-805110=Borderline |807093|earth-807093=Savage, Hulk-like beings |808122|earth-808122=De'Lila killed Fantastic Four |807128|earth-807128=Old Man Logan and dying Earth |818793|earth-818793=Home to Ashley J. Williams |820231|earth-820231=Wolverine killed the Hulk |821236|earth-821236=Nova refused to yield |823019|earth-823019=Zaniac reborn |831911|earth-831911=Kingpin killed Spider-Man |840645|earth-840645=Hulk's mind linked to Rick Jones |841047|earth-841047=Loki found Mjolnir |861095|earth-861095=Circa 12000 A.D. |869371|earth-869371=Massive Zaniac outbreak during World War VII |900651|earth-900651=Mantis raised son Sprout on Earth |901037|earth-901037=Modern "age of heroes" began in 1961 |901220|earth-901220=Spider-Man didn't marry MJ |901237|earth-901237=Hulk Rampage |902124|earth-902124=Hercules romanced Namora |904913|earth-904913=Iron Man: Armored Adventures |905237|earth-905237=Home to Duktor Doom |920942|earth-920942=Crescent Moon led religious warrior team |922349|earth-922349=Frank Castle instead of his family |931113|earth-931113=Hannibal King: Lord of Vampires |931811|earth-931811=MJ dies before Spider-Man defeats Kingpin |941066|earth-941066=Rogue gained Thor's power |950108|earth-950108=Technology-oriented Clave |957145|earth-957145=Mimic killed Juggernaut |961116|earth-961116=Jubilee's Fairytale Theater |961212|earth-961212=Thor used regular hammer |971023|earth-971023=Dominated by X-Babies |971123|earth-971123=Punisher was an accountant |971224|earth-971224=Ghost Rider patrolled with Chucky |980681|earth-980681=Home to Captain Hulk |983107|earth-983107=Thor did not succumb to warrior's madness |989112|earth-989112=New York remained a Savage Land |989192|earth-989192=Heroes for Hire Inc, Multinational |trn001|earth-trn001|TRN001|earth-TRN001=Frank Cho's Shanna the She-Devil |trn005|earth-trn005|TRN005|earth-TRN005=Ultimate Spider-Man video game |trn006|earth-trn006|TRN006|earth-TRN006=Spider-Man (2000) game series |trn007|earth-trn007|TRN007|earth-TRN007=X2: Wolverine's Revenge |trn008|earth-trn008|TRN008|earth-TRN008=Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction |trn009|earth-trn009|TRN009|earth-TRN009=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC) |trn010|earth-trn010|TRN010|earth-TRN010=Punisher: No Mercy |trn011|earth-trn011|TRN011|earth-TRN011=Punisher: War Zone |trn017|earth-trn017|TRN017|earth-TRN017=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (Nintendo DS) |trn018|earth-trn018|TRN018|earth-TRN018=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS2 and PSP) |trn020|earth-trn020|TRN020|earth-TRN020=Home to Cat Pryde |trn022|earth-trn022|TRN022|earth-TRN022=Spider-Man (2000) "What If?" mode |trn023|earth-trn023|TRN023|earth-TRN023=Namor Never Regained His Memory |trn025|earth-trn025|TRN025|earth-TRN025=1997 Fantastic Four video game |trn031|earth-trn031|TRN031|earth-TRN031=Home to Rogue of the Future Exiles |trn032|earth-trn032|TRN032|earth-TRN032=Home to Radioactive Man of the Future Exiles |trn033|earth-trn033|TRN033|earth-TRN033=Home to Blob of the Future Exiles |trn034|earth-trn034|TRN034|earth-TRN034=Aunt May died instead of Uncle Ben |trn035|earth-trn035|TRN035|earth-TRN035=Dark & Scary Things |trn037|earth-trn037|TRN037|earth-TRN037=Home to the Executive Action Committee |trn038|earth-trn038|TRN038|earth-TRN038=Home to Boy-Bob Banner |trn040|earth-trn040|TRN040|earth-TRN040=Unnamed reality visited in New Exiles #14 |trn041|earth-trn041|TRN041|earth-TRN041=Bob never became an agent of Hydra |trn042|earth-trn042|TRN042|earth-TRN042=Deadpool: Horseman of Apocalypse |trn043|earth-trn043|TRN043|earth-TRN043=Deadpool: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |trn044|earth-trn044|TRN044|earth-TRN044=Wade Wilson: Iron Man |trn045|earth-trn045|TRN045|earth-TRN045=Deadpool: Member of X-Force |trn047|earth-trn047|TRN047|earth-TRN047=Vision was not dismantled |trn048|earth-trn048|TRN048|earth-TRN048=Hulk Vs. Quasimodo |trn049|earth-trn049|TRN049|earth-TRN049=Bucky had survived and remained Cap's Partner |trn051|earth-trn051|TRN051|earth-TRN051=The Baloney-verse |trn052|earth-trn052|TRN052|earth-TRN052=The Dimension of Suicide |trn053|earth-trn053|TRN053|earth-TRN053=The Insipiverse |trn054|earth-trn054|TRN054|earth-TRN054=The Media-verse |trn055|earth-trn055|TRN055|earth-TRN055=The Puppet-verse |trn064|earth-trn064|TRN064|earth-TRN064=X-Men: Destiny |trn080|earth-trn080|TRN080|earth-TRN080=Reality visited by The Timebreakers |trn113|earth-trn113|TRN113|earth-TRN113=Home to Subject X |trn116|earth-trn116|TRN116|earth-TRN116=Home to Professor R |trn117|earth-trn117|TRN117|earth-TRN117=Reed Richards became the Silver Surfer |trn118|earth-trn118|TRN118|earth-TRN118=Reed Richards became Star Brand |trn119|earth-trn119|TRN119|earth-TRN119=Kang-led, galaxy-crossing Avengers |trn122|earth-trn122|TRN122|earth-TRN122=The Thing remained Blackbeard |trn123|earth-trn123|TRN123|earth-TRN123=Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble & Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. |trn125|earth-trn125|TRN125|earth-TRN125=Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem |trn127|earth-trn127|TRN127|earth-TRN127=Future Ultraverse |trn130|earth-trn130|TRN130|earth-TRN130=Pirate Reality studied by Reed Richards |trn131|earth-trn131|TRN131|earth-TRN131=Spider-Man: Battle for New York video game |trn132|earth-trn132|TRN132|earth-TRN132=Doctor Doom defeated Marquis of Death |trn133|earth-trn133|TRN133|earth-TRN133=Deadpool MAX |trn134|earth-trn134|TRN134|earth-TRN134=The Monster of Frankenstien 1981 Japanese television film |trn135|earth-trn135|TRN135|earth-TRN135=YOU were Spider-Man |trn136|earth-trn136|TRN136|earth-TRN136=YOU were the Red Skull |trn137|earth-trn137|TRN137|earth-TRN137=Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes |trn143|earth-trn143|TRN143|earth-TRN143=Victor von Doom possessed Reed Richards |trn144|earth-trn144|TRN144|earth-TRN144=The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip |trn150|earth-trn150|TRN150|earth-TRN150=5 Ronin |trn151|earth-trn151|TRN151|earth-TRN151=Spider-Man went on a murder spree |trn154|earth-trn154|TRN154|earth-TRN154=Reptiles Evolved Intelligence |trn156|earth-trn156|TRN156|earth-TRN156=Ultra-patriotic America |trn157|earth-trn157|TRN157|earth-TRN157=The Dark Dimensions |trn158|earth-trn158|TRN158|earth-TRN158=Home to Hyve of the Future Exiles |trn160|earth-trn160|TRN160|earth-TRN160=Universal Studios Spider-Man ride |trn161|earth-trn161|TRN161|earth-TRN161=Alternate Ultraforce |trn163|earth-trn163|TRN163|earth-TRN163=Alternate Ultraverse (Pristine) |trn165|earth-trn165|TRN165|earth-TRN165=Home to alternate X-Force |trn166|earth-trn166|TRN166|earth-trn166=Alternate Shadow-X |trn167|earth-trn167|TRN167|Earth-TRN167=Home to Tabula Rasa of the Gatherers |trn168|earth-trn168|TRN168|Earth-TRN168=Home to Sloth of the Gatherers |trn169|earth-trn169|TRN169|Earth-TRN169=X-Men: Mutant Academy |trn171|earth-trn171|TRN171|earth-TRN171=The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill |trn172|earth-trn172|TRN172|earth-TRN172=Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past |trn173|earth-trn173|TRN173|earth-TRN173=This Man-Thing, This Monster |trn174|earth-trn174|TRN174|earth-TRN174=The Devil Dinosaur You Say |trn175|earth-trn175|TRN175|earth-TRN175=Planet Hulk (Super Hero Squad) |trn176|earth-trn176|TRN176|earth-TRN176=Six Against Infinity/1602 |trn177|earth-trn177|TRN177|earth-TRN177=Marvel vs. Capcom |trn178|earth-trn178|TRN178|earth-TRN178=Whom Continuity Would Destroy |trn182|earth-trn182|TRN182|earth-TRN182=Home to Alpha & The Beast |trn183|earth-trn183|TRN183|earth-TRN183=Infinity Gauntlet Reed Richards |trn192|earth-trn192|TRN192|earth-TRN192=Exalted |trn193|earth-trn193|TRN193|earth-TRN193=No More Humans |trn194|earth-trn194|TRN194|earth-TRN194=Eminem Meets The Punisher |trn195|earth-trn195|TRN195|earth-TRN195=Alien World |trn196|earth-trn196|TRN196|earth-TRN196=Dormammu killed Doctor Strange |trn197|earth-trn197|TRN197|earth-TRN197=Mesozoic World |trn198|earth-trn198|TRN198|earth-TRN198=Post-Apocalyptic World |trn207|earth-trn207|TRN207|earth-TRN207=Peter Parker never existed |trn208|earth-trn208|TRN208|earth-TRN208=Home to General Howlett |trn209|earth-trn209|TRN209|earth-TRN209=Home to Kid Nightcrawler |trn211|earth-trn211|TRN211|earth-TRN211=Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe |trn212|earth-trn212|TRN212|earth-TRN212=Home to Shadow (Kitty Pryde |trn213|earth-trn213|TRN213|earth-TRN213=Future Uncanny X-Force |trn216|earth-trn216|TRN216|earth-TRN216=X-Men: Celebrities |trn219|earth-trn219|TRN219|earth-TRN219=Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth |trn228|earth-trn228|TRN228|earth-TRN228=Steampunk Godworld |trn229|earth-trn229|TRN229|earth-TRN229=Steampunk Western World |trn231|earth-trn231|TRN231|earth-TRN231=Civil War Mutants |trn234|earth-trn234|TRN234|earth-TRN234=Styrakos |trn237|earth-trn237|TRN237|earth-TRN237=X-Factor Forever |trn239|earth-trn239|TRN239|earth-TRN239=Home to Spider-Clone |trn240|earth-trn240|TRN240|earth-TRN240=Past X-Men brought to the present |trn242|earth-trn242|TRN242|earth-TRN242=Home to evil Mrs. Altman |trn246|earth-trn246|TRN246|earth-TRN246=Deadpool's Massacre |trn249|earth-trn249|TRN249|earth-TRN249=Home to Future Dog Logan |trn252|earth-trn252|TRN252|earth-TRN252=Dr. Birch released Dark Phoenix |trn253|earth-trn253|TRN253|earth-TRN253=Agent X-13 targeted Earth-889 |trn254|earth-trn254|TRN254|earth-TRN254=Subject X successful in the annex |trn255|earth-trn255|TRN255|earth-TRN255=Subject X activated his Ghost Box before suicide |trn258|earth-trn258|TRN258|earth-TRN258=Marvel Heroes |trn259|earth-trn259|TRN259|earth-TRN259=Marvel Gaming Universe |trn263|earth-trn263|TRN263|earth-TRN263=Max Meer Dictator |trn265|earth-trn265|TRN265|earth-TRN265=Home to Black Swan |trn266|earth-trn266|TRN266|earth-TRN266=Colliding Universe: Manifold |trn267|earth-trn267|TRN267|earth-TRN267=Colliding Universe: Terrax the Enlightened |trn268|earth-trn268|TRN268|earth-TRN268=Colliding Universe destabilized by the Mapmakers |trn269|earth-trn269|TRN269|earth-TRN269=Brute & Dark Beast searched a cure to M-Day |trn271|earth-trn271|TRN271|earth-TRN271=Home to Wraath |trn272|earth-trn272|TRN272|earth-TRN272=Doom Defeated the Marquis of Death |trn273|earth-trn273|TRN273|earth-TRN273=Earth-616's Thing intruded in Doctor Doom's accident |trn277|earth-trn277|TRN277|earth-TRN277=Mythos: Spider-Man |trn279|earth-trn279|TRN279|earth-TRN279=Alternate Age of Ultron |trn284|earth-trn284|TRN284|earth-TRN284=Deadpool video game |trn285|earth-trn285|TRN285|earth-TRN285=Alternate 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt |trn287|earth-trn287|TRN287|earth-TRN287=Home to Mother |trn288|earth-trn288|TRN288|earth-TRN288=Singularity-headed Exterminatrixes |trn289|earth-trn289|TRN289|earth-TRN289=Merged Plex/Noh-Varr entity |trn290|earth-trn290|TRN290|earth-TRN290=Avian Kate Bishop |trn291|earth-trn291|TRN291|earth-TRN291=Wiccan is Demiurge |trn292|earth-trn292|TRN292|earth-TRN292=Deceased Asgardians |trn294|earth-trn294|TRN294|earth-TRN294=What If? AvX |trn295|earth-trn295|TRN295|earth-TRN295=Home reality of Gatecrasher |trn296|earth-trn296|TRN296|earth-TRN296=Home reality of Bodybag |trn297|earth-trn297|TRN297|earth-TRN297=Home reality of China Doll |trn298|earth-trn298|TRN298|earth-TRN298=Home reality of Elmo and Waxworks |trn299|earth-trn299|TRN299|earth-TRN299=Home reality of Ferro and Ferro² |trn300|earth-trn300|TRN300|earth-TRN300=Home reality of Joyboy |trn301|earth-trn301|TRN301|earth-TRN301=Home reality of Numbers |trn302|earth-trn302|TRN302|earth-TRN302=Home reality of Pandora |trn303|earth-trn303|TRN303|earth-TRN303=Home reality of Paradok |trn304|earth-trn304|TRN304|earth-TRN304=Home reality of Ringtoss |trn305|earth-trn305|TRN305|earth-TRN305=Home reality of Thug |trn306|earth-trn306|TRN306|earth-TRN306=Home reality of Yap |trn307|earth-trn307|TRN307|earth-TRN307=Reed Richards Conquered the Earth |trn309|earth-trn309|TRN309|earth-TRN309=Future Ultimate Universe home to Kang |trn311|earth-trn311|TRN311|earth-TRN311=Future X-Men |trn332|earth-trn332|TRN332|earth-TRN332=Sega's 1991 Spider-Man Arcade Game |trn333|earth-trn333|TRN333|earth-TRN333=LEGO Marvel Super Heroes |trn335|earth-trn335|TRN335|earth-TRN335=Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge |trn336|earth-trn336|TRN336|earth-TRN336=Home to future Annie |trn337|earth-trn337|TRN337|earth-TRN337=AvX: Verbal Abuse |trn338|earth-trn338|TRN338|earth-TRN338=AvX: Science Battle |trn339|earth-trn339|TRN339|earth-TRN339=AvX: Squirrel Girl Vs Pixie caused AvX |trn340|earth-trn340|TRN340|earth-TRN340=A.I.M. distorts New York |trn341|earth-trn341|TRN341|earth-TRN341=Merree saved by future Annie |trn343|earth-trn343|TRN343|earth-TRN343=Namorita pulled-off time-stream by the Sphinx |trn344|earth-trn344|TRN344|earth-TRN344=True/Friend reality |trn345|earth-trn345|TRN345|earth-TRN345=Mashed-up paradoxal Earth-616 |trn348|earth-trn348|TRN348|earth-TRN348=Old Johnny Storm's Home Reality |trn349|earth-trn349|TRN349|earth-TRN349=Turkeys are Dominant Species |trn350|earth-trn350|TRN350|earth-TRN350=Days of Present Future |trn361|earth-trn361|TRN361|earth-TRN361=Nova #1000 |trn363|earth-trn363|TRN363|earth-TRN363=Doom's magic gone |trn365|earth-trn365|TRN365|earth-TRN365=Planet Doom |trn372|earth-trn372|TRN372|earth-TRN372=Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed |trn373|earth-trn373|TRN373|earth-TRN373=Loki was Odin's step-brother |trn374|earth-trn374|TRN374|earth-TRN374=Loki was Hela's father |trn375|earth-trn375|TRN375|earth-TRN375=Loki was a woman and mother of Sleipnir |trn376|earth-trn376|TRN376|earth-TRN376=Loki kills Balder & Asgard falls |trn377|earth-trn377|TRN377|earth-TRN377=Loki was an intriguer and violates boundaries |trn378|earth-trn378|TRN378|earth-TRN378=Loki was chained to a rock forever |trn379|earth-trn379|TRN379|earth-TRN379=Divergent reality to Old Johnny Storm's |trn380|earth-trn380|TRN380|earth-TRN380=Tyrant Avengers |default= } }}